Not the Only One
by MayuAka
Summary: "Ia bukan satu-satunya orang yang ada dalam pikiran Akashi. Juga bukan satu-satunya orang yang mencintai Akashi. Namun jika diberi kesempatan untuk menjaganya, ia tidak akan lari." MayuAka. NijiAka. M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT! art cover by Kamamato.


_**Kuroko no Basuke belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **Not the Only One by Zokashime**_

 _ **Warn! : SEXUAL CONTENT! (mohon untuk yang belum cukup umur kesadaran diri masaing-masing), long shot,YAOI, Boy love, OOC, typo(s), DLDR!**_

 **.**

 **.**

" **Ia bukan satu-satunya orang yang ada dalam pikiran Akashi. Juga bukan satu-satunya orang yang mencintai Akashi. Namun jika diberi kesempatan untuk menjaganya, ia tidak akan lari."**

 **.**

BUNGKUSAN putih menggantung di tangan kiri. Tangan lainnya sibuk membuka pintu yang terkunci. Menengok ke belakang sebelum masuk, kilatan cahaya diiringi suara glugur setelahnya menghiasi langit yang sudah menghitam. Dalam benak berpikir, ia begitu beruntung karena tiba di apartemen tepat waktu sebelum hujan turun menyapu debu kota.

Menaruh bungkusan berisi sayuran dan bahan-bahan lain di atas meja dapur minimalisnya. Kemudian berbalik ke ruangan tamu yang juga merangkap sebagai kamar tidur, melepas jaket lalu digantung di tempat semestinya. Menjatuhkan diri di sofa kecil yang hanya muat untuk tiga orang, tapi jika hanya untuknya sendiri itu bisa dikatakan besar.

Melepas penat sejenak sebelum kembali ke dapur untuk memasak beberapa makan malam. Ya, dirinya bukan tipe orang yang suka dengan makanan cepat saji. Lebih baik masak di rumah walaupun sebenarnya sangat lelah. Agak merepotkan memang, tapi itu kebutuhan yang tidak bisa ditolak. Dalam hal makanan, ia bukanlah seorang pemilih. Berikan saja nasi dengan telur goreng, akan dilahap lapar.

Omong-omong, yang mendominasi isi kulkasnya memang telur. Ia menyetok begitu banyak benda lonjong tersebut. Hal utama karena kepraktisannya ketika dimasak, dan yang kedua tentu saja proteinnya dalam telur tidak ada yang bisa menandingi. Telur merupakan makanan yang paling sempurna, kau bisa mendapatkan seratus persen nutrisi hanya dalam satu butir telur.

Tok... tok... tok...

"Tsk!" mendecak, tidak suka diganggu jika sedang beristirahat. Sudah cukup dosen di kampus yang menganggunya dengan segudang tumpukan tugas. Apalagi hari ini, jurnal mata kuliah imunologi yang bertema _imunodefisiensi_ -nya tidak dipedulikan. Padahal milik orang lain di- _accept_ begitu saja, apa karena hawa keberadaannya? Sial.

Tok... tok... tok...

Tidak bisakah datang besok saja, ia tahu siapa gerangan yang datang menganggu ritual. Orang itu setengah manusia yang memiliki dua telur di selangkangannya. Dan anehnya ia juga sangat suka telur yang di sana.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Tidak ada pilihan, segera berdiri terhuyung kearah pintu. Jika nada ketukannya sudah berbeda itu tandanya ia dalam bahaya. Bukan apa-apa hanya takut pitunya rusak karena didobrak.

"Chihiro, lama sekali, sih!"

Ia tidak merespon bentakan adik tingkatnya. Hanya memperhatikan tubuh yang sudah basah karena guyuran air hujan. Rambut merahnya lepek, sisa air menetes-netes jatuh ke lantai. Kadang heran, katanya genius tapi otaknya tidak pernah dipakai. Apa saking geniusnya jadi seperti itu.

"Hanya melihat saja tanpa menyuruhku masuk?" sarkas.

"Kau sebenarnya bodoh, kan?" lontar Chihiro pada akhirnya. Ia gemas bukan main.

"Hah?"

"Kenapa bisa basah semua. Kau tidak berpikir pakai payung, jas hujan, atau apalah."

"Kukira hujannya tidak deras."

Mayuzumi menyerngit. Ah, sudahlah, suka-suka Akashi ingin melakukan apa pun. Berbicara dengannya hanya akan membuang waktu dan yang paling menyebalkan Akashi selalu bisa membuat alasan. Dan lihat, tanpa dipersilahkan pun dia akan masuk sendiri. Jadi itulah mengapa Mayuzumi tidak suka membuang banyak kosa kata.

"Gantung dulu pakaianmu, jangan langsung dimasukkan mesin cuci," teriak Mayuzumi dari luar pintu kamar mandi.

Kemudian memanaskan air untuk membuat coklat hangat. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak ingin Akashi jatuh sakit. Bagian lain dari dalam dirinya selalu mengkhawatirkan bocah yang merupakan juniornya di kampus.

"Chihiro, bajuku ada di sini, kan?" tanya Akashi yang baru saja keluar kamar mandi dengan sebuah handuk melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Malah aku lebih suka kalau kau tidak pakai baju," tutur Mayuzumi, memperhatikan sembari bersedekap dan sedikit agak menyeringai.

"Aku tahu, kau kan mesum," balas Akashi. "Cepat katakan di mana bajunya, aku dingin."

"Mesum juga kau suka," maju mendekati Akashi, menarik pinggang hingga tidak ada jarak di antara mereka. Meraba punggung dingin itu, menempelkan bibirnya pada telinga kanan Akashi, ia berbisik menggoda, "mau aku hangatkan?"

Akashi mendorong Mayuzumi walau wajahnya sedikit agak bersemu. "Kau mau apa?" serunya, "Aku bilang ingin baju dan lagipula coklatku nanti dingin."

Saat Akashi akan berlalu melewati untuk mengambil gelas coklatnya, Mayuzumi sama sekali tidak mengizinkan. Ia mendekap seperti sebelumnya, "Kau tidak mau?"

Akashi tidak diberi kesempatan menjawab, bibir merah karena kedinginan itu dihangatkan secara alami. Mayuzumi meraupnya penuh, menghisap dalam. Tidak membiarkan Akashi pergi walau meronta-ronta. Hingga beberapa hisapan akhirnya bisa membuat Akashi kalem. Malah sekarang ia yang kewalahan karena Akashi membalas brutal.

"Mmmhh...ah!" Akashi mendesah. Melingkarkan kedua tangan di leher pihak di depannya kemudian ia loncat menaiki tubuh. Mayuzumi menangkap sempurna, dan untuk beberapa saat mereka melakukan ciuman basah dalam posisi tersebut.

Selepas keduanya kehabisan udara, mereka memutuskan tautan. Saliva mengalir dari mulut masing-masing dan terengah. "Sudah hangat?" tanya Mayuzumi yang mendapat gelengan kepala dari Akashi. Rupanya dia mau lebih, Mayuzumi tersenyum menang.

Ia membopong Akashi dan menjatuhkan di atas tempat tidur bersamaan dengan handuk yang terbuka, memperlihatkan 'adiknya' yang mengintip malu-malu. Tangan Mayuzumi tidak sabar lagi untuk menahan, ia meraba 'junior' lelaki yang sedang keenakan di bawahnya. Memijat perlahan memberi kenikmatan lebih pada sang empu.

"Ahh! Ahh! C-Chihiro... j-jangan disitu, ah!"

"Jangan?" goda Mayuzumi, ia terus mengusap kejantanan Akashi, "tapi mengeras, lho." Terkekeh ketika Akashi mulai melebarkan kakiknya. "Reaksi alamimu lebih jujur rupanya."

"Ahh!"

Setelah pijat memijat lumayan lama, Mayuzumi meninggalkan 'pujangga' yang sudah berdiri dengan gagah. Ganti dengan permainan yang lain, sebab masih banyak yang harus dimainkan dari setiap inchi tubuh Akashi. Tangan berlapis kulit pucat itu naik menelusuri perut.

Manik kelabu mantap tidak lepas memperhatikan Akashi yang menurutnya begitu manis. Tatapan yang biasanya berkilat kini sayu, ada sedikit air dipinggiran mata. Wajah tegas berubah berkali lipat menjadi sangat lembut. Napasnya terengah turun naik tidak konstan. Gelagat tubuhnya menunjukan ketidakpuasan jika ia hanya memilin satu benjolan di dada.

"Chi.. hiro.." kepalanya mengangkat ingin meraih bibir pucat lelaki di atasnya. Mayuzumi tidak menolak, ia lebih mendekatkan diri memberikan kemudahan. Akashi melahap lapar, memasukkan lidahnya sampai panggal tenggorokan sang lawan. Mayuzumi hampir tersedak karenanya, namun, tentu saja tidak akan membiarkan hal tersebut terjadi.

Mayuzumi menyeimbangkan ciuman. Ia pun menggerakkan lidahnya, menyapu habis bagian dalam mulut Akashi. Menarik dan memasukkan. Menghisap dan dihisap. Lidah menari dengan dasar musik petir dan guntur yang saling bersautan di luaran sana. Gemericik hujan yang terdengar bagai alunan melodi pelengkap nafsu birahi melupakan dosa sesaat.

Akashi menarik diri terlebih dahulu untuk mengambil oksigen. Mayuzumi mulai menelusuri bagian telinga dan leher yang sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus. Akashi menelengkan kepalanya supaya sang pemberi kenikmatan lebih leluasa mencumbui. Sedang jemari Mayuzumi mulai bermigrasi lagi meremat 'raja' yang butuh perhatian.

"Nnhh! Ah!" Akashi menggelinjang sampai tubuhnya naik beberapa senti. Ia ingin segera dimasuki oleh 'pedang' perkasa milik Mayuzumi. Meringis, antara sakit dan enak saat lubangnya diubak-abrik oleh sebuah jari. Akashi tidak lagi merasakan dingin, kini panas sudah menjalari seluruh bagian tubuh. Terlalu panas malah.

Mayuzumi pun menikmatinya, tidak keberatan kalau bertugas memanjakan mulut bagian bawah. Akashi sangat menyukai _part_ ini, tubuhnya bisa bergerak _exciting_ kalau jari panjangnya sudah menemukan hal yang sensitif.

Mendesis merasakan kalau 'jiwanya' sudah bangun di dalam kekangan celana. Semakin lama semakin membumbung, ia tidak kuat untuk tak membebaskannya melihat cakrawala indah di depan. Menarik jarinya, lubang Akashi berkedut-kedut tidak merelakan. "Aku masih punya yang jauh lebih besar daripada jari," ucapnya sembari menjilat bibir sendiri. Makan malam akan segera dimulai.

Selagi Mayuzumi memakai pengaman, Akashi memainkan 'juniornya' seorang diri. Telapak tangan yang mengepal benda keras itu ditarik turun naik. Mengocok kuat hingga ia klimaks. Akashi mengaung lega setelahanya. Napas memburu mengalahkan deru hujan dalam ruangan. Mayuzumi yang menyaksikan itu entah mengapa merasa kecewa.

"Eh... kau meninggalkanku, ya?" tuturnya, seduktif membuka lebih lebar kaki Akashi. Mengambil cairan putih kental yang keluar dari 'kepala' Akashi, dijadikan sebagai lubrikan. "Baiklah, aku akan membuatmu 'keluar' sebanyak mungkin." Ia memposisikan diri. Memegangi 'pedangnya' untuk dimasukkan ke dalam wadah panas.

Dengan napas yang berangsur pulih, Akashi malah membola ketika benda besar milik Mayuzumi akan membuka gerbang dirinya. Secepat mungkin ia terkesiap dan memasang kuda-kuda, alhasil tendangan mendarat tepat dibagian perut Mayuzumi sampai sang empu meringis kesakitan.

"CHIHIRO STOP!" teriaknya, bangun dan langsung mundur menjauhi.

Mayuzumi menyerngit melihat hal yang tidak lazim dari Akashi-nya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya keheranan.

Akashi menutupi tubuhnya dengan handuk yang masih ada di sekitaran. Ia menunduk lemah merasa bersalah terhadap dua orang sekaligus. "Kurasa kita semakin melewati batas," jelasnya.

"Batas apa?"

"Batas antara kita ... yang seharusnya jangan terjadi. Aku sudah memiliki orang lain dan kau tahu aku begitu mencintainya. Kupikir ini adalah sebuah kesalahan," ia meminjat pelipis.

Mayuzumi menaikan alis, "kenapa kau baru protes sekarang. Kita sudah sering melakukannya, kan."

"Karena itu. Ini salahku," katanya lambat-lambat. "Sejujurnya ketika sedang berhubungan denganmu, pikiran dipenuhi betapa hianat diriku. Aku akan sangat merasa bersalah setelahnya. Sebab rasa bersalah itu, aku ingin mengatakan kepadamu kalau aku begitu mencintainya."

Mayuzumi mendesis, hatinya mencelos. Bagaimanapun menerimanya tetap saja sakit menjadi orang yang hanya mencintai seorang diri. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangan, menahan untuk tidak menyakiti Akashi, sebab baginya ini sebuah ketidakadilan.

"Chihiro, bisa kita hentikan semuanya."

"Apa yang harus dihentikan!" jawab Mayuzumi dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi. "Memang dari awal kita tidak pernah menjalin sebuah hubungan. Kau hanya datang untuk menggodaku, dan sialnya kenapa aku harus tergoda. Sekarang setelah kau puas kauakan meninggalkanku dengan alasan jika kita sudah kelewat batas?"

"Bukan begitu, maksudnya. Aku tidak berniat untuk menggodamu," jelasnya penuh raut kebingungan. "Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa harus melakukan ini terhadapmu. Intinya aku sangat merasa bersalah terhadapnya setelah apa yang kita lakukan beberapa bulan ini."

"Dan kau tidak merasa bersalah terhadapku."

Akashi menghela napas berat, bagaimana cara menjelaskannya. Dan yang terpenting adalah ia tidak begitu tahu tubuhnya menginginkan siapa. Hatinya masih berkata kalau ia mencintai kekasihnya, tapi tubuhnya sama sekali tidak menolak ketika Mayuzumi mengajaknya berhubungan sex. Tubuhnya tidak menghindar ketika Mayuzumi didekatkannya.

"Ya, tentu saja, aku juga merasa bersalah terhadapmu. Mangkanya aku ingin kita mengakhiri ini. Tidak ingin terjadi kesalahpahaman nantinya."

"Harusnya kau tidak usah datang dari awal, kalau tidak ingin terjadi kesalahpahaman. Dan kau tidak perlu memberiku harapan. Kau tahu jika aku juga menyukaimu."

"Aku tahu–"

Pembicaraan teralih ketika ponsel salah satu dari mereka berdering nyaring. Dari nadanya, Mayuzumi tahu ponsel siapa yang mendapat panggilan. Mengendurkan kepalan, ia memasukkan 'pedangnya' lagi ke dalam sangkar. Turun dari ranjang untuk mengurus sesuatu yang belum terselesaikan.

Akashi memandang punggung yang tersalut kemeja biru muda itu menjauh dari pandangan. Menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi yang ditutup secara kasar. Bahkan, ia sampai terhentak kaget.

Akashi berkedip, menyadari kalau ponselnya berbunyi untuk yang kedua. Dengan sehelai handuk yang menutupi tubuh, ia bergegas turun menghampiri tasnya. Tas itu kedap air, jadi barang-barang di dalam tidak akan basah. Cepat mengambil benda yang berdering tersebut untuk memastikan siapa yang menghubunginya.

" **Halo, Shuuzou,"** katanya dengan mata yang berbinar dan suara yang begitu ceria. Betapa bahagia ketika sang kekasih menghubunginya setelah tiga hari hilang kabar.

" **Sei... maaf baru menghubungimu sekarang."**

Akashi mendengar perkataan Nijimura penuh penyesalan. Ia tersenyum, **"tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana kabarnya? Kau baik-baik saja, kan, sampai tidak memberiku kabar?"**

" **Aku baik-baik saja. Kau bagaimana di sana? Kuliahmu lancar?"**

" **Lancar, tidak ada masalah sedikit pun."**

" **Hey, kau hanya menjawab satu pertanyaanku."**

" **Oh. Aku juga baik-baik saja, di sini sedang hujan deras."**

" **Oh, ya. Jaga kesehatan jangan sampai sakit."**

" **Kau tidak usah khawatir, Shuuzou,"** –tapi sebenarnya ia begitu senang dikhawatirkan seperti ini. Sampai salah tingkah sendiri walau hanya pembicaraan lewat udara.

" **Tetap saja aku mengkhawatirkanmu,** _ **my little boy**_ **."**

Akashi terkekeh geli mendengar perkataan Nijimura. Namun, setelahnya ia terkejut karena mendengar samar-samar tentang orang yang mengumumkan jam penerbangan. **"Kau sedang di bandara?"**

" **Tidak."**

" **Jangan bohong."**

" **Aku tidak bohong."**

" **Shuuzou!"**

" **Hahaha."**

Akashi menaikkan alis sebelah mendengar tawaan dari orang yang sedang berada jauh di sana. **"Di sini jam tujuh malam, jadi di New York sekitaran jam enam pagi, kan. Untuk apa pagi-pagi sudah di bandara? Kerja? Tidak pekerjaanmu bukan di bagian itu."**

" **Sudah pertanyaannya? Oke ... aku pulang ke Tokyo pagi ini."**

" **Kau bercanda?" saut Akashi girang.**

" **Memangnya mau kalau aku hanya bercanda, hah? Tentu saja sungguhan."**

" **Aku menunggumu, Shuuzou. Tiba kapan? Apakah harus kujemput ke** _ **Haneda**_ **?"**

" **Perjalanan sekitar 14 jam, kalau mengikuti waktu Jepang aku tiba pukul 10 pagi di** _ **Haneda**_ **. Apa kau sibuk?"**

Akashi merengut seketika, **"Aku ada praktikum di jam itu."**

" **Oh. Oke, Sei, tak apa."**

" **Bagaimana jika aku membolos?"**

" **Kalau begitu aku tidak jadi pulang."**

" **Jangan. Pulanglah, aku akan mengunjungimu setelah selesai kuliah."**

" **Siap. Omong-omong kau sudah di rumah, kan. Katamu tadi hujan deras?"**

Akashi merapatkan handuk, karena mulai merasakan dingin kembali menyerang tubuhnya. **"Tidak pulang ke apartemen, aku sedang berada di tempat senior. Karena kehujanan jadi aku mampir."**

" **Maksudmu tempat Mayuzumi, Sei?"**

Dulu Akashi sempat bercerita tetang Mayuzumi pada Nijimura. Dan ia berjanji akan mengenalkan mereka berdua. **"Iya,"** jawab Akashi sekenanya, entah mengapa rasa bersalah mulai timbul kembali ketika mendengar nama Mayuzumi disebut.

" **Wah.. jadi tidak sabar untuk dikenalkan. Sepertinya seniormu itu baik, ya. Kalian terdengar akrab, apalagi ketika dirimu menceritakannya dulu."**

" **Heem, mangkanya cepat tiba supaya kalian bisa saling berkenalan,"** telan ludah pahit. Sekarang ia tidak ingin mereka sampai bertemu satu sama lain.

Nijimura terkekeh, **"baiklah kalau begitu, aku sudahi dulu, Sei. Nanti kukabari kalau sudah sampai di rumah."**

" **Hati-hati, Shuuzou."**

Sambungan terputus bersamaan dengan kemunculan Mayuzumi dari kamar mandi. Mereka bertemu tatap. "Shuuzou akan pulang ke Tokyo," katanya, mengusir suasana canggung.

"Urusannya denganku?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja dia ingin bertemu dan berkenalan denganmu."

"Oh."

Seperti itu, sejujurnya sudah biasa dengan sifat cueknya Mayuzumi. Namun sekarang ketika dia hanya menjawab dua huruf, Akashi merasa sebal. Pandangan tidak lepas dari lelaki yang lebih besar dan tinggi darinya. Tangan-tangan yang sering memberikan nikmat surga, kini sedang menarik sprai yang sempat ia kotori dan diganti dengan yang baru.

"Apa kau sekarang tidak nyaman denganku?"

Mayuzumi menoleh mendapati pertanyaan dari orang yang menginvasi kamarnya. Ia tatap lagi kelereng beda warna itu. Tidak ada yang salah, tapi manik tersebut membuatnya agak emosi. Menarik napas ringan dan menghembuskan perlahan. "Pakailah baju kalau tidak mau aku gerayangi lagi," ia mengalihkan.

Akashi melihat tubuhnya sendiri yang masih terbalut handuk. Kedua _nipple_ merahnya terekspose sempurna, tiba-tiba bulu halus diseluruh tubuhnya berdiri ketika Mayuzumi menatap intens. "Di mana bajuku?"

"Cari sendiri di lemari kalau kau tahu apa fungsi kaki dan tanganmu."

Percuma. Percuma bicara lembut kalau dengan Mayuzumi. Tidak tahu takdir darimana yang mengharuskannya untuk kenal dengan orang macam dia. Akashi berjalan menuju lemari yang tepajang di pojok kiri tempat tidur, perempatan imaginer memenuhi pelipisnya.

"Mau kubuatkan coklat hangat lagi, yang itu sudah dingin," tawar Mayuzumi yang berlalu ke dapur. Daripada menggrepe pacar orang mending ia masak untuk makan malam. Sudah tentu membuatnya kenyang bukan malah bernasib malang. Sepertinya ia akan membuat sup ayam.

"Tidak usah, Chihiro. Biar aku membuatnya sendiri."

Mayuzumi mengangguk, ia mengambil bungkusan yang hampir terlupakan hanya karena kedatangan tamu tidak diundang. Akashi bukanlah orang asing lagi baginya. Semenjak anak itu masuk keperguruan tinggi semenjak itulah hidupnya tidak tenang. Oh, salah. Lebih tepat, sejak Akashi masuk hidupnya ketika masih di rakuzan. Ya, bocah itu memang juniornya sedari awal.

Kini mereka ada di fakultas yang sama yaitu fakultas farmasi. Akashi bercita-cita ingin mendirikan sebuah perusahaan farmasi ternama nantinya. Mengingat kehidupan dan teknologi semakin canggih. Virus, bakteri, dan mikroorganisme penyebab penyakit pun tidak tinggal diam. Mereka berevolusi semakin cepat. Apalagi sudah banyak antibiotik yang makin hari makin resisten. Mengingat Ayahnya yang konglomerat, Mayuzumi yakin itu hal yang mudah.

Akashi menyeruput coklat panas buatannya. Ia mendekati Mayuzumi yang baru selesai mencuci sayuran dan disambung dengan mencuci beberapa daging ayam. "Chihiro, mau kubantu potong sayurannya?" ia menawarkan diri sebab melihat Mayuzumi begitu kerepotan.

"Tidak usah, nanti kau luka."

Menghentakan gelas yang untungnya tidak sampai pecah. "Kau meremehkanku, ya."

Mayuzumi mendengus, "lakukanlah semaumu."

Akashi tersenyum, kalau begini kan ia merasa dibutuhkan. Cekatan mengambil pisau yang sudah disediakan, ia mulai dengan memotong wortel. "Chihiro bisa pakai tofu tidak?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa."

"Karena aku tidak punya persediaan tofu."

Akashi memutar bola mata, sia-sia ia bertanya. Tapi sesuatu yang baru seperti ini membuatnya senang, sebab ia tidak pernah memegang sayuran sebelumnya. Apalagi membantu memasak.

Apartemen Mayuzumi sudah seperti rumah kedua baginya. Meski jauh dari kata bagus kalau dibandingkan dengan apartemennya yang khusus dibeli sang Ayah untuk tinggal selama mengecam pendidikan. Tapi bukan itu yang Akashi poinkan. Entah bagaimana ia merasa nyaman berada di ruangan kecil ini. Tidak perlu berjalan jauh hanya untuk ke dapur. Tidak perlu merasa sunyi ketika sedang sendirian.

"Chihiro?" panggil Akashi setelah mereka berdiam sangat lama.

"Um."

"Bisakah kita terus seperti ini?"

"Langsung saja keinti, aku tidak bisa mencerna kata basa-basi."

Akashi mendesis. "Walau aku tidak memilihmu sebagai kekasih bisakah tetap seperti ini, berteman, bersaudara. Tidak ada kecanggungan dan aku masih tetap bebas main ke sini."

Mayuzumi berhenti mengaduk sup yang sedang bergolak. Wanginya menguar keseluruh ruangan. "Kalau kau mau seperti itu tapi tetap bisa kugerayangi, tidak masalah."

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda! Bisakah kau membedakan antara mode bercanda dan serius?"

"Memangnya aku terlihat sedang bercanda. Apa kau pernah melihatku bercanda walau sekali?"

"Itu artinya kau menyukaiku hanya sebatas nafsu. Hanya untuk menggerayangiku."

"Ya. Cinta sesama lelaki memang seperti itu kodratnya."

Akashi menggeleng. Ada sengatan tajam menusuk jantung. "Aku kecewa, sungguh. Kukira kau serius tentang pernyataan jika kau menyukaiku."

Mematikan kompor. Menyiapkan dua mangkuk untuk diisi sup panas. Mayuzumi sama sekali tidak memperdulikan tatapan kekecewaan yang diberikan Akashi. "Jikalau pun serius, apa dirimu memikiran itu? Kurasa tidak."

"Memang tidak. Shuuzou jauh lebih baik darimu, Chihiro. Dia tidak memperlakukanku hanya sebagai pelampias nafsu. Walau kami berjauhan dia selalu memerhatikanku."

"Jadi apa poinnya kita membahas ini. Pada akhirnya yang kau pilih dan agungkan hanya pacarmu," ucap Mayuzumi yang kini membalas tatapan Akashi. "Shuuzou atau siapalah itu, menurutmu memang lebih baik. Aku tidak perduli. Itu pacarmu, kau bebas menilainya. Seburuk apa pun dia pasti akan terlihat baik di matamu. Tapi satu hal yang aku tidak suka. Jangan bandingkan aku dengannya."

"Mengapa sikapmu begitu menyebalkan."

"Apa kalau aku tidak menyebalkan kau akan melihat."

Akashi menghirup napas dalam. Kalau berlanjut debatan ini akan menjadi sangat panjang. "Iya-iya, aku tidak akan pernah membadingkan dirimu dengan Shuuzou lagi, jadi bagaimana menurutmu tentang yang kutanyakan sebelumnya?"

"Entahlah, Akashi. Aku tidak akan melarangmu datang ke sini. Lakukan segalanya yang ingin kau lakukan. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu satu hal, kalau kau tidak mungkin bisa memiliki dua orang sekaligus. Dan yang terpenting, semakin kau dekat denganku itu artinya kau semakin memberi harapan."

Akashi merunduk tidak membalas lagi perkataan Mayuzumi. Ia sebisa mungkin mencerna dan memasukkan ke dalam pikirannya, jika memang tidak bisa memiliki dua orang sekaligus dalam hidup. Ia mencintai Nijimura, tapi ia juga tidak ingin jauh dari Mayuzumi. Kalau begini, akhirnya semua merasa tersakiti.

Kalaupun sekarang ia masih bisa membagi hati, namun suatu saat dirinya wajib memilih siapa yang akan mendampingi dalam suka maupun duka. Hidupnya tidak pernah tenang, sedari kecil selalu diselimuti oleh kemelankolisan.

Sejatinya, untuk apa memikirkan tentang cinta yang rumit. Ia baru masuk kuliah, usianya baru mau berlayar dalam samudra. Kalau dipikirkan lagi ini berlebihan. Tapi katanya, kita harus menikmati setiap arus dalam aliran kehidupan.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk melamun," ucap Mayuzumi, menyodorkan satu mangkuk sup dan satu mangkuk nasi berikut air minum. "Makanlah yang kenyang. Kalau sudah, jangan lupa cuci piring. Aku tidak mau repot besok pagi."

"Kau tidak makan, Chihiro?"

"Belum lapar, kau duluan saja."

"Apa karena ada aku?"

"Tidak. Kalau karena dirimu sudah kuusir daritadi."

Akashi menyendok supnya penuh dendam. Ingin dijejalkan ke dalam mulut Mayuzumi supaya kalau bicara tidak seenak jidat.

"Kau pulang atau menginap?" tanya Mayuzumi sebelum enyah.

"Jadi benar karena ada aku. Kau mengusirku secara halus. Tidak tahu kalau di luar hujannya tak reda-reda, kauingin aku sakit!?"

"Jangan biarkan aku menciummu karena mulut yang tidak bisa diam. Aku hanya bertanya kau akan pulang atau menginap?"

"Tentu saja menginap."

"Baguslah, jaga rumah."

"Memangnya kau mau ke mana?"

"Ke luar sebentar, ada yang harus kuurus."

"Hujan seperti ini."

Mayuzumi tidak menjawab, sebagai gantinya ia cepat bergegas dan enyah dari pandangan Akashi.

 **...**

 **...**

Akashi sudah pulang dari apartemen Mayuzumi satu jam yang lalu. Ia mengganti pakaian untuk kuliah pagi ini. Membawa buku untuk materi baru. Kesal sebenarnya sebab ia ditinggal semalaman oleh empunya rumah. Akashi kira perginya hanya sebentar, nyatanya Mayuzumi baru pulang ketika dirinya akan pergi. Pergi ke mana semalaman?

Mengenyahkan pikirannya tentang Mayuzumi yang tidak guna. Akashi ganti dengan bersenandung kecil sembari memakai pakaian. Pasalnya, hari ini Nijimura akan segera tiba. Pulang menemuinya setelah delapan bulan tidak bertemu. Akashi sangat rindu sampai rasanya ia ingin bolos kuliah dan menjemput Nijimura di bandara. Mungkin saat ini orang kesayangannya itu dalam perjalanan, Akashi sama sekali belum menerima pesan.

Hubungan mereka memang terbilang baru. Usianya masih dua tahun, itu pun belum genap. Tapi kalau pendekatan, sebenarnya sudah dari saat di teiko. Hanya saja Nijimura sempat menghilang diakhir tahun sekolahnya. Figur yang Akashi kenal sebagai sosok yang galak itu harus pergi ke Amerika untuk pengobatan sang Ayah. Dan ia diserahi tugas sebagai kapten basket berikutnya.

Akashi tidak tahu kalau ini yang dinamakan sebuah perasaan. Saat itu ia hanya merasa simpati dan empati melihat Nijimura yang berjuang lebih dari siapa pun demi tidak ingin kehilangan Ayahnya. Dia sampai mengorbankan pendidikan, dia mengorbankan kecintaannya terhadap basket. Akashi merasa Nijimura begitu dewasa diusianya yang belum pantas. Sejak saat itulah ia mengaguminya lebih dalam.

Hingga di tahun keduanya di rakuzan, Akashi melakukan perjalanan dengan Ayahnya ke Tokyo. Memenuhi undangan pesta teman bisnisnya. Di saat yang membosankan, Akashi menyelinap pergi. Menghindari hiruk pikuk manusia-manusia yang sedang memikirkan bagaimana bisa membuat laba besar dan menyimpan saham di mana-mana.

Niat awal ia ingin mencari _senpai_ -nya, Mayuzumi. Yang terdengar kabar kalau orang itu berkuliah di Tokyo. Namun, jodoh tidak ke mana. Ia malah dipertemukan dengan _senpai_ -nya saat di SMP, Nijimura. Akashi tidak berbohong, dia amat senang ketika itu.

Mereka bertukar surel, makan bersama melepas rindu, berbincang banyak hal yang belum sempat terealisasi. Sampai akhirnya setelah bersama beberapa bulan mereka merubah status, bukan lagi hanya sebagai senior-junior.

Akashi ikut bahagia Ayah Nijimura sembuh dan bisa pulang lagi ke negeri tempat kelahiran. Tapi di sisi lain, ia harus rela berhubungan jarak jauh karena kontrak pekerjaan Nijimura yang belum selesai di New York. Kalau kontraknya sudah selesai, mereka tidak akan berjauhan sebab Nijimura akan mencari pekerjaan di Jepang. Dekat dengannya.

"Akashi- _kun_?"

Akashi menoleh, seseorang berlari mendekati. Ia baru tiba di halaman kampus dan akan menuju gedung fakultas. "Tetsuya. Ada apa?"

"Akashi- _kun_ lihat Mayuzumi- _san_ , tidak?" Kuroko bertanya seperti ini memang Akashi begitu dekat dengan Mayuzumi. Mereka sering terlihat bersama. Kadang juga datang bersama kalau jadwal kuliah ada di jam yang sama.

"Aku belum lihat batang hidungnya, lagipula aku juga baru saja tiba. Memangnya ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"Oh. Aku ingin mengembalikan ponselnya. Semalam tertinggal di rumahku."

Akashi mengerutkan dahi sesaat sebelum lanjut bertanya. "Di rumahmu? Semalam?"

"Iya."

Mendengus sebal. "Sini ponselnya biar aku yang kembalikan."

"Terima kasih, Akashi- _kun._ Tapi biar aku saja, sekalian ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya."

Akashi melihat teman sekelasnya tidak suka. Apa-apaan Mayuzumi itu, meninggalkannya semalaman dan dia pergi ke rumah Kuroko, baru pulang pagi-pagi. Akashi bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi mengingat Mayuzumi yang begitu mesum.

"Tetsuya kau bisa jalan dengan benar?"

"Hah," respon Kuroko dengan mimik datarnya. "Bisa jalan bagaimana, Akashi- _kun_."

"Tidak. Kalau tak ada yang ditanyakan aku duluan."

Kuroko mengangguk. Ia juga melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ruang praktikum. Tidak begitu mempermasalahkan pertanyaan Akashi yang tidak masuk akal.

 **.**

Nijimura menghirup udara negerinya sendiri penuh penghayatan. Ia baru saja keluar dari bandara dan sedang menuju stasiun. Untuk sampai ke rumah, ia meski melewati sekitar tiga stasiun.

Senyum lebar mengembang di wajahnya yang lelah setelah menembus perjalanan yang begitu jauh. Selain pulang untuk memenuhi permintaan ibu, yang menjadi pertimbangan dirinya mengambil cuti adalah wajah seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Ia merindukannya. Ingin memeluk dan menciumi Akashi sampai lemas.

Akashi juga yang membuat semangatnya naik jika sedang bekerja. Rasanya mau mempercepat waktu supaya ia dan Akashi tidak terhalang oleh benua dan samudra. Pergi bersama, makan bersama, bercanda, mengerjakan sesuatu yang lazim dilakukan orang berpacaran.

Sekedar informasi, pekerjaannya di New York hanya sebagai mekanik di sebuah perusahaan IT yang tidak begitu besar, namun cukup terkenal untuk beberapa kalangan. Keahliannya dalam bidang teknologi komputer cukup membantu dirinya mencari uang biaya pengobatan sang Ayah waktu itu. Ia mengambil jalan pintas dengan kursus beberapa bulan dan mendapatkan sertifikat.

Pukul sepuluh duapuluh menit ia tiba di rumah. Di sambut oleh Ibunda tercinta dan Ayahnya.

"Selamat datang, Shuuzou," ucap Ibu.

"Aku pulang," katanya sembari kelelahan. Menyerahkan barang bawaannya ke hadapan wanita paruh baya yang sangat mirip dengannya. "Aku tidak banyak bawa oleh-oleh."

"Tidak apa. Di sini banyak makanan. Ibu sudah memasak makanan kesukaanmu."

"Terima kasih," Nijimura menengok kearah lelaki yang semakin tua. "Ayah sehat?"

"Sehat. Seperti yang terlihat," kemudian tersenyum hangat.

"Mereka sekolah?"

"Iya, adik-adikmu sekolah."

Selepas berbincang sekenanya. Nijimura mencuci wajah dan tangan untuk kemudian duduk di ruang makan. Dia melahap semua masakan ibunya yang sangat enak. Karena di sana jarang atau nyaris tidak pernah memakan nasi, Nijimura sampai menambah untuk yang ketiga kali. Beras Jepang memang paling spesial menurutnya ditambah yang memasak Ibu. Rasanya berkali lipat lebih nikmat.

Makan selesai. Temu kangen bersama keluarga selesai. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar dan mencari benda yang sangat populer di zaman sekarang. Akashi pasti menantikan kabarnya. Kini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul duabelas tepat, kemungkinan anak itu sedang istirahat. Jadi Nijimura merasa tidak akan menggangu.

Ia tekan angka satu sebagai panggilan cepat untuk nomor Akashi. Sayangnya, setelah nada tersambung tidak ada suara yang menjawab di sebrang sana. Mimik yang tadi sumringah kini meredup. Nijimura mencoba mengulang, tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Mendesis, mungkin Akashi masih sibuk sampai telponnya tidak dijawab.

Apa boleh buat. Ia adalah tipe orang kalem yang nekat. Kalau tambatan hati tidak bisa dihubungi kenapa tidak datangi. Hitung-hitung membuat kejutan. Sebisa mungkin ingin mengukir setiap detik waktu berlalu dengan Akashi, karena memang ia disini tidak bisa lama-lama. Hanya diberi waktu tujuh hari, itu pun sudah termasuk dengan kepulangannya nanti.

Nijimura tidak membuang waktu walau ia agak mengantuk. Tadi sudah cukup istirahat, bercakap-cakap dengan kedua orangtua. Cepat bergegas ke kamar mandi, membuang bau badan tak sedap yang sudah menempel kurang lebih tigabelas jam.

Menggunakan pakaian yang tidak formal namun masih terlihat sopan dan tampan. Rambut yang dipoles minyak sedikit, dilanjutkan memakai pengharum. Kurang apa dirinya untuk Akashi, dia pandai mencari uang, perhatian, penyayang, dan tampan. Rugi kalau sampai Akashi menyia-nyiakannya.

Nijimura terkekeh sendiri, apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan. Yang ada juga dirinya yang rugi kalau sampai menyia-nyiakan Akashi. Anak itu bisa dikatakan punya segalanya, kalau mau mencari yang lebih baik darinya, Akashi tinggal membalikkan telapak tangan juga beres.

Dan di sini, di pintu masuk fakultas farmasi. Nijimura berdiri celingukan. Karena gedung yang begitu luas, ia tidak tahu harus berjalan ke arah mana. Dia juga tidak tahu ruang kelas Akashi ada di mana. Kadang walau pintar ia terlihat bodoh.

"Kau menghalangi jalanku..."

Nijimura terperanjat hebat sampai memekik. Ia pelan-pelan menoleh ke belakang. Siapa yang tiba-tiba berbicara tanpa terdengar kalau orang itu datang mendekat. "ASTAGA!" teriaknya sembari memegangi jantung.

Ia mengamati siapa yang sedang berdiri di hadapan. Mempunyai tinggi yang kira-kira lebih 3 cm darinya. Tatapan mata kosong, seperti tidak ada niat hidup. Manik mereka sama abu-abu, tapi miliknya lebih nyala. Kulitnya putih pucat. Mimik wajah terlampau datar, dan rambut yang malah lebih seperti kakek berjalan. Nijimura sejenak berpikir, apa dia mayat hidup?

"...kau mau masuk apa keluar. Jangan di pintu."

"Hah?" Nijimura masih belum sadar.

"Kau menghalangi jalanku," ulang Mayuzumi penuh penekanan.

"O-oh," responnya tersadar sembari masuk ke dalam dan membiarkan lelaki yang ia pikir hantu melewatinya.

Merasa harus melakukan sesuatu, Nijimura mengikuti dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Mayuzumi. "O-oi," memulai percakapan. "Kau kenal Akashi Seijuurou."

"Hem. Dia pacarku," saut Mayuzumi tanpa melihat pihak di samping yang sedang bertanya serius.

"Apa katamu!" menghentak.

"Telingamu rusak, apa perlu kuulangi."

Kesal mulai menyerang Nijimura. Orang macam apa yang baru pertemuan pertama sudah membuat kesal. Rasanya orang ini tidak akan cocok menjadi temannya. Merendam emosi, ia tidak ingin membuat masalah. Tentang kenyataan yang didengar bisa ditanyakan langsung pada Akashi. Bagaimanapun, ia lebih mempercayai Akashi daripada orang yang tidak dikenal.

"Jadi kau bisa memberitahuku di mana kelas Akashi?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kau siapa? Ada urusan apa dengannya."

"Oh. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Aku Nijimura Shuuzou."

Rasanya Mayuzumi sering mendengar nama itu. Shuuzou. Kalau tidak salah semalam pun ia mendengar berkali-kali.

"Shuuzou!?"

"Oh. Sei.." Nijimura spontan memeluk Akashi erat. "Aku baru mau mencarimu," katanya girang.

Mayuzumi baru mengerti setelah menyaksikan pertemuan dua orang yang dipisahkan oleh benua. Menghela, kenapa pula dirinya harus ada di sini. Melihat, mendengar, dengan mata dan telinganya sendiri. Niatnya untuk tidak masuk hari ini memang tepat, tapi entah mengapa kedua kaki ini berdiri ditempat yang sama dengan orang yang ia sukai beserta kekasihnya.

"Chihiro berhenti," tutur Akashi yang melihat Mayuzumi akan meninggalkan mereka. "Apa kalian sudah saling kenal? Kenapa kalian bisa bersama-sama."

Nijimura menggaruk belakang kepala. "Tidak, Sei. Aku bertemu dengannya di pintu masuk, dan menanyakan di mana kelasmu."

Akashi mengangguk paham. Sedang Mayuzumi hanya diam tanpa kata.

"Chihiro ikut aku ke kantin. Mengobrolnya sambil duduk," tuturnya. Ia mengalih pandang pada Nijimura yang kebingungan. "Shuuzou kau tidak lelah? Kubilang kan biar aku saja yang menemuimu."

"Tapi aku merindukanmu, Sei."

Akashi tersenyum hangat. Hati Mayuzumi rasanya panas seakan mau meledak. Namun begitu, ia masih tetap mengekor di belakang Akashi dan Nijimura. Mengalihkan atensi pada yang lain, menghidari sesuatu yang semakin membuatnya ingin memukul orang.

Mereka bertiga duduk di meja ketiga arah selatan. Akashi semangat membuka menu makanan yang disediakan. "Kalian ingin minum apa?"

"Aku kopi tanpa gula, ya," kata Nijimura merespon tawaran kekasihnya.

"Chihiro, kau minum apa?" Akashi yang menanyai karena Mayuzumi sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"Aku tidak bisa lama. Kau butuh aku di sini untuk apa?"

"Oke. Shuuzou, ini senior yang ingin kukenalkan padamu. Namanya Mayuzumi Chihiro. Dan Chihiro, ini Nijimura Shuuzou, kekasihku."

Memangnya harus diperjelas seperti itu, ya. Sekali lihat juga ia sudah tahu.

Nijimura menatap orang yang baru saja nama panjangnya disebutkan. "Dia yang namanya Mayuzumi?" tanyanya meminta penjelasan lebih pada Akashi.

Akashi mengangguk tegas.

Nijimura mengerutkan dahi, ketidakpercayaan mengebul di atas kepala. "Dari ceritamu, kukira dia orang yang hangat. Tapi sepertinya tidak begitu." Itu karena kesan pertama yang menyebalkan.

Tidak ada tanggapan atau balasan apa pun dari mulut Mayuzumi. Malah Akashi yang terbahak merasa lucu terhadap sikap figur yang duduk di sampingnya. "Perasaanmu saja, dia memang orang yang dingin," jelas Akashi masih dengan tawanya. "Tapi ... kadang-kadang dia begitu perhatian," lanjutnya tanpa sadar. Membuat Nijimura menyerngit teringat perkataan Mayuzumi pada saat di lorong. Ia juga merasa ada aura yang berbeda ketika Akashi mengatakannya.

"Shuuzou, ada apa?" Akashi bertanya sebab Nijimura memandanginya begitu aneh.

"O-oh, tidak."

"Mayuzumi- _san_ , kau di sini?"

"Kuroko."

Nijimura jantungan dua kali. "Kuroko, apa kabar?"

"Nijimura- _senpai_ ada di sini juga, aku hampir tidak mengenali. Kabar baik. Nijimura- _senpai_ sendiri?"

"Aku juga baik. Mana mungkin aku bisa ada di sini, kan."

Kuroko mengangguk. "Menemui Akashi- _kun_?"

Nijimura tersenyum, "tepat sekali. Kenapa hanya berdiri di sana. Duduklah."

"Ya, duduklah, Tetsuya."

"Tidak usah," tolak Kuroko lembut. Beralih ke satu-satunya pemuda yang memiliki rambut abu. "Mayuzumi- _san_ aku mencarimu. Apa baru datang?"

"Tidak juga. Sudah beberapa menit yang lalu. Ada apa?"

"Mau mengembalikan ponselmu, tertinggal tadi malam."

Mayuzumi nampak berpikir sebentar, ia bahkan tidak ingat ponselnya tertinggal. Dirinya tidak terlalu suka benda itu. Hanya sebagai syarat supaya Ibunya tidak susah menghubungi. "Iya, aku lupa." Hanya halusinasinya saja atau bagaimana, tapi ia merasa Akashi menatapnya begitu tajam.

Yah, mungkin mereka tidak ingin terganggu. Mayuzumi tahu bagaimana setelah sekian lama bisa bertemu lagi, ia mengerti itu. "Akashi aku pergi duluan," katanya. Meletakkan tas ke pundak dan berdiri. Sebelum berbalik pergi, ia memandang Nijimura, "untuk yang tadi aku hanya bercanda."

"Aku tahu. Mana mungkin Sei menyukai orang sepertimu."

Mayuzumi tersenyum namun lebih ke menyeringai seolah memberi tahu kalau 'aku bisa menaklukan Akashi kapan saja' namun dijawab, "ya, kau benar. Mana mungkin dia menyukai orang sepertiku."

Akashi mengamati keduanya. Dari cara mereka berbicara dan menatap ada yang aneh. "Kenapa? Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

Mengabaikan Akashi, Mayuzumi malah menarik tangan Kuroko untuk segera pergi.

Nijimura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara kekasihnya dengan Mayuzumi, namun dari cara Akashi melihat ketika Mayuzumi memegang tangan Kuroko hati kecilnya menjerit pedih. Tapi ia tidak ingin buruk sangka menyelimuti pikirannya. Akashi tidak mungkin berbuat macam-macam di belakang. Untuk saat ini bagaimanapun keadaannya ia ingin tetap mempercayai Akashi.

"Seijuurou, kau masih ada kuliah?"

"Sudah tidak ada."

Nada bicaranya berubah. "Kau kenapa, ada yang salah?"

Akashi menghirup udara lembut, menenangkan pikiran. Dia ini bodoh atau idiot. Jelas-jelas di samping ada orang yang mencintai setulus hati, kenapa masih memikirkan orang lain. Kadang ia tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Mengapa harus sakit hati karena Mayuzumi lebih memperhatikan Kuroko dibanding dengannya. Sadarlah, ia sudah mempunyai seseorang saat ini.

"Shuuzou, kita pulang saja sekarang."

"Eh, makananmu."

"Aku tidak mau makan."

"Oke, mau pulang ke mana? Ke rumahku?"

"Ke apartemenku saja."

Akashi membayar makanan yang belum sempat disentuh terlebih dahulu, ia melihat Nijimura menunggunya di tepi pintu. Punggung besar itu kelihatan jelas sangat lelah. Dan ia akan menjadi orang yang sangat tidak tahu diri bila tidak melihat pengorbanannya.

Akashi salah berpikir. Melihat wajah Nijimura secara langsung makin membuatnya sangat merasa bersalah atas apa yang ia lakukan. Dan makin menjadi saat Nijimura ada depannya, namun pikiran sendiri melayang terhadap orang lain. Akashi tidak mengerti, sungguh. Hari ini, disaat bersamaan ia merasa bahagia namun juga dijatuhkan. Bahagia Nijimura pulang dan sakit hati Mayuzumi dengan yang lain.

Keegoisan macam apa yang bersemayam dalam dirinya sekarang. Kalau begini jelas sudah, jika ia memang menyukai keduanya. Sama. Sama seperti sebelumnya. Ingin Mayuzumi dan tidak ingin kehilangan Nijimura. Sudah tentu itu mustahil. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau misalnya ia jujur pada Nijimura? Apa ia akan ditinggalkan.

"Sei, aku pulang, ya?" kata Nijimura saat mereka sudah berada di depan pintu apartemen.

Akashi terkejut, "Kau tidak merindukanku, Shuuzou?"

"Bukan begitu. Sepertinya kau kelelahan. Daritadi kuperhatikan wajahmu lesu. Mungkin kau mau istirahat, kita bisa bertemu lagi besok," jelas Nijimura, memberikan senyuman paling tulus.

"Iya kau benar, aku lelah. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau pulang. Tinggalah hari ini."

"Kau yakin aku tidak menggangu."

"Tentu saja tidak, ayo masuk."

Akashi menaruh barangnya dan berlalu ke kamar mandi. Sepertinya ia perlu cuci muka, untuk menghilangkan Mayuzumi dari pikiran. Tidak tahu apa hubungan antara mencuci muka dengan Mayuzumi, setidaknya ia kembali segar dan bisa melihat jelas siapa yang harus diprioritaskan.

"Shuuzou, mau minum kopi lagi?"

"Tidak. Aku maunya minum dirimu."

Akashi terkekeh geli. "Kau mulai bisa berkata vulgar ya?"

"Memangnya itu kata-kata vulgar," godanya.

"Tsk!"

Akashi yang hanya berdiri di hadapan, mendorong tangan Nijimura untuk merampas pergelangan tangan yang menggantung. Dia mendudukan mahluk kecil tersebut di pangkuannya. "Hey, aku sangat merindukanmu, kau tahu," tutur Nijimura. Matanya sampai lupa berkedip ketika memandangi orang terkasih.

Akashi mengembangkan senyum, ia memajukan diri dan meraup tubuh Nijimura dibawa dalam dekapan. Memeluknya erat-erat seolah kalau Nijimura akan menghilang. Pelukan itu antara rasa rindu dan bersalahnya.

"Sei, aku tidak bisa napas, lho."

Mendengar Nijimura protes Akashi agak mengendurkan. Namun ia belum ingin melepaskan. Akashi tidak tahu bagaimana cara menebus dosa karena telah menghianati Nijimura. Memang tidak ada status jelas antara dirinya dan Mayuzumi, tapi mereka sudah sering melakukan hubungan intim. Juga tadi malam yang hampir terjadi.

Ia merasa tidak lebih baik dari pelacur diluaran sana. Mengapa ia begitu bodoh dan baru menyadarinya sekarang. Akashi merasa hina. Ia tahu Nijimura pulang bukan untuk Cuma-Cuma. Ia tahu kalau Nijimura pulang bukan karena liburan yang diberikan bosnya. Kenapa ia tidak bisa bersyukur.

Akashi tidak bisa membendung lagi gumpalan air dalam mata. Ia menumpahkannya. Ia terisak sampai tubuhnya bergetar. Betapa dalam penyesalannya. Ia tahu ini tidak cukup, tapi biarkan ia sejenak seperti anak kecil yang menangis tersedu. Biarkan ia merasakan bagaimana ada di posisinya. Hanya ia yang mengerti.

Bahkan di saat menangis karena merasa bersalah pada Nijimura, otaknya sama sekali tidak bisa mengenyahkan Mayuzumi yang lebih memilih Kuroko hingga ia ditinggal sendirian di apartmen. Akashi tidak mau mengakui kalau ia bersalah. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa bisa suka dengan dua orang disaat bersamaan. Bukan salahnya. Dan seharusnya ia tak perlu ada di posisi ini.

"Sei? Hey, Seijuuro?" Nijimura khawatir. Kedua tangan Akashi mendengkapnya lebih erat dari yang pertama. Getaran tubuh dan isakan yang samar, ia tahu Akashi sedang menangis. Tapi menangisi apa. "Sei, kau baik-baik saja, apa ada masalah? Cerita padaku. Sekarang aku ada di sini."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Akashi. Nijimura hanya merasakan pundaknya basah dan hangat. Menghela napas, jujur ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai Akashi yang seram ketika mengamuk bisa nangis tersedu. Namun, ia paham. Nihilnya jawaban dari Akashi menandakan kalau dia tidak ingin diganggu dulu. Ia tahu bagaimana harga diri Akashi, mungkin pemilik surai merah itu tidak ingin terlihat cengeng di hadapannya.

Nijimura akan membiarkan Akashi menangis dipelukannya selama yang dia mau. Ia sadar tidak selalu ada ketika Akashi merasa sendiri. Tidak selalu ada ketika Akashi membutuhkan. Ia berpikir dirinya bukanlah kekasih yang sempurna, tapi ia ingin menjadikannya sempurna ketika mereka menjalani bersama.

Hingga beberapa menit berlalu getaran tubuh Akashi mulai berangsur reda. Nijimura sama sekali tidak bergerak dan membuatnya sangat pegal. Tapi untuk Akashi apa pun akan ia lakukan. "Kau sudah tenang?" tanyanya lagi, sejujurnya ia sangat khawatir.

Akashi menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan perlahan, ia lakukan sampai beberapa kali. Mengelap bekas air mata mengalir dibuat seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia menarik diri memberanikan menatap kekasih di depannya.

"Maafkan aku, Shuuzou–" katanya.

"Maaf untuk apa. Seingatku kau tidak melakukan kesalahan."

– _ **maaf karena telah berhianat. Maaf karena secara tidak langsung aku menduakanmu**_. Untuk saat ini biarkanlah ia hanya bisa mengatakan dalam hati. Tidak ingin awal pertemuannya rusak. Ia akan jujur ketika waktunya sudah tepat. Hanya belum siap jika sekarang ia akan ditinggalkan Nijimura juga. Sekali ini, biarkan ia tetap berada dalam keegoisannya.

Akashi menyusupkan jemari ke dalam helaian hitam Nijimura. Ia mendekat dan melumat bibir kekasihnya penuh. Menghisap sesekali dan memasukkan lidahnya untuk mencari lawan. Nijimura meladeni, mempersilahkan Akashi masuk dalam mulutnya. Mencari kenikmatan dalam kehangatan.

Karena mulut sedang sibuk bergulat. Tangan Nijimura pun tak lupa ikutan menyusup ke dalam kemeja Akashi. Menemukan dua mainan favoritnya. Memilin dan menarik sampai benjolan itu ereksi.

"Mmmuah! Ah!" desah Akashi sembari melepaskan tautan. Saliva mengalir dari sudut bibir dan Nijimura tidak membiarkannya jatuh. Ia menjilat saliva tersebut. Menjilati seluruh bagian mulut Akashi. Dan membawanya lagi dalam ciuman yang tidak ingin terhenti. Kini bibir keduanya saling menarik dan menghisap.

Nijimura terampil membuka semua kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Akashi. Hingga dada dan perut mulus putih tambatan hati terekpose. Meraba setiap sudut kulit halus Akashi dan tidak lupa untuk meremat bokongnya.

Nijimura memeluk dengan bibir yang masih saling menyambung. Menggulingkan Akashi ke sofa hingga terlentang dan ia dapat menindih di atasnya. Menekan 'junior' Akashi dengan kepunyaannya yang sudah bangun. Akashi mengerang. Salah satu suara kesukaannya. Ia tersenyum puas.

Terlepas dari bibir, Nijimura mulai menjelajah dengan menciumi seluruh wajah Akashi. Mulai dari pipi kanan, naik ke mata kanan. Ketika dibagian mata Nijimura menciumnya penuh sayang. Ia ingin menyampaikan pesan kepada Akashi, tidak perlu lagi menangis seperti tadi. Akashi memilikinya, sesulit apa pun masalah, Nijimura akan selalu siap untuk mendengar.

Pindah kebagian telinga, ia menggigit mesra lalu meniupnya sampai Akashi kegelian dan sensitif. Naik ke ubun-ubun, mencium tidak kalah dalam dan penuh penghayatan. Di sini Nijimura ingin menyapaikan kalau dirinya begitu mencintai Akashi. Lalu turun ke dahi, ia sampai mencium lebih dari lima kali. Ke mata kiri, ke telinga, pipi kiri, balik lagi ke bibir lalu turun ke leher.

"Uhhh, Shuu..zo..u"

"Um.."

"K-kau sedang apa?"

Menghiraukan, Nijimura menghisap bagian kulit leher Akashi dan membuat beberapa kemerahan di sana. Tangannya kini sedang berusaha membuka sabuk dan kancing celana seseorang di bawah. Setelah berhasil, jemari-jemari panjangnya masuk ke kolor dan menyelinap masuk lagi ke celana dalam. Ia menemukan gundukan yang sudah mengeras dan perlu pelayanan khusus.

"Ahhh!"

" _I love your sighs_ , _baby_ ," celoteh Nijimura sembari menjilati bagian dada Akashi. Mengenyot _nipple_ merahnya seakan rasa buah ceri. Huh, kalau begini lama-lama Nijimura bisa gelempang karena mabuk tubuh kekasihnya sendiri.

Tangan di dalam sarang sedang memanjakan sang 'raja'. Mengurutnya perlahan dan penuh cinta. Akashi sampai membuka selangkangannya lebih lebar karena keenakan. Lidahnya sudah turun ke bagian pusar sekarang. Mengecupi lembut.

Akashi tidak mau hanya diam. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk Nijimura. Setidaknya mempermudah kegiatan daripada sama sekali tidak. Maka dari itu, ia manarik tangan Nijimura untuk keluar sejenak. Bergerak sebisa mungkin memperosotkan celananya hingga sesuatu yang luar biasa menyembul bebas.

Nijimura yang melihatnya menyeringai senang. Benda kepunyaan Akashi begitu gagah dan sehat. Berdiri tegap kearahnya seakan menyapa 'halo'. Nijimura menyentilnya gemas menciptakan erangan dari sang empunya.

Karena Akashi hanya bisa mempelorotkan celananya sampai paha. Apa boleh buat kalau ia telanjangi saja, dan waktu itu Akashi malah memalingkan wajah dengan semu yang memerah. Oh, betapa gemas Nijimura dibuatnya. Ia bisa gila. Sebab panas yang menyerang, Nijimura pun tak lupa untuk menanggalkan kemeja.

Ia menarik kedua paha Akashi lalu di letakkan di bahunya. Senyuman menghanyutkan membuat mabuk dan tanpa pikir mulai menerkam benda yang sedang berdiri tegak. Nijimura langsung memasukkan semua ke dalam mulutnya.

"Uhh! Ahh! Shuuzou... Shuuzou... ahh!" Akashi tidak tahan merasakan mulut panas Nijimura yang mengulum 'juniornya'. Memaju mundurkan penuh kecepatan. Untuk menahan desahan supaya tidak keluar lagi, Akashi menggigit bibirnya sendiri dan meremat kepala Nijimura yang bergerak-gerak.

Sudah berapa lama Nijimura tidak merasakan sensasi ini. Ia bisa kenyang hanya dengan mengulum junior milik Akashi. Kenyal nan hangat. Menjilatinya bak es krim dari ujung sampai ujung lagi, mengemut bak permen yang seolah mempunyai rasa melon.

Atau malah lebih nikmat 'permen' Akashi, daripada permen rasa melon sungguhan yang banyak sekali mengandung gula dan tidak baik untuk tubuh. Permen Akashi bisa memberikan nikmat tanpa efek samping, dan bisa memberikan efek untuk kelancaran peredaran darah juga jantung.

Apalagi, ketika Nijimura mulai memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke lubang berkedut Akashi yang sudah menunggu lama. Mengoyak untuk mempersiapkan penentrasi yang lebih besar. Jari tengah ikut masuk, ada yang mengatakan kalau pekerjaan yang dilakukan bersama-sama akan ringan. Begitu pun dengan lubang Akashi yang ketat. Supaya lebih longgar, maka perlu bantuan yang lain. Dan ia bisa memasukkan pedang besarnya tanpa memakai pelumas.

Hari ini dunia milik mereka berdua. Tidak ada yang menganggu sekali pun itu angin. Mereka tidak mendengar apa pun kecuali deru napas masing-masing. Ruangan besar yang sunyi, terkontaminasi oleh desahan-desahan yang keluar dari mulut laknat Akashi dan suara-suara becek.

 **...**

 **...**

Tiga hari berlalu. 72 jam terlewat tanpa bisa ditolak. Akashi banyak melakukan sesuatu yang bermakna dengan Nijimura. Atau hari-hari kemarin bisa disebut sebagai kencan. Mereka pergi menonton film, walau itu jauh dari kata film romantis. Setiap waktu dibuat untuk tidak berlalu dengan percuma. Bahkan mereka mengunjungi wahana uji adrenalin. Akashi sangat _exacted_ , ia menantang Nijimura tidak tanggung-tanggung.

Dan sore ini, ia masih terdampar dalam satu hari menuju akhir pekan. Dirinya baru saja mengikuti mata kuliah kimia organik yang begitu mengekang. Biasanya Akashi menggunakan waktu istirahat untuk melepas stres dengan mengganggu Mayuzumi. Mencari sampai ke atap gedung fakultas. Kebiasaannya memang tidak pernah berubah, Akashi sudah mengetahui itu dari SMA.

Kalau ia tidak menemukan di atap, Mayuzumi sudah pasti ada di perpustakaan. Menikmati benda kesukaannya dengan syahdu. Pasti ia datang merecoki. Dengan cara mengajak ngomong terus menerus, meminta untuk ditemani membeli makanan.

Namun, kadang cara seperti itu tidak menggugah sama sekali. Mayuzumi akan tetap cuek dan tidak menganggapnya ada. Kalau belum ampuh juga Akashi akan mengeluarkan jurus andalan yaitu merampas novelnya kemudian pergi dari perpustakaan. Ia bersumpah Mayuzumi pasti langsung mengikuti di belakang, dengan mengomel tentu saja.

Hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi lagi mulai sekarang. Tidak ada Mayuzumi yang menyebalkan. Ia tidak akan lagi mendengar perkataan pedasnya. Ia tidak akan lagi melihat senyum yang hanya ditunjukkan padanya. Tidak lagi merasakan masakannya. Tidak lagi bisa menapaki lantai kamarnya. Karena kini Mayuzumi selalu menghindari ketika mereka bertemu tatap. Lebih tepatnya Akashi sudah merasa tidak dikenal.

Bukan ini yang ia mau. Apa Mayuzumi tidak mendengar permintaannya beberapa hari lalu. Ingin seperti biasa. Berteman dan bersaudara tanpa harus memikirkan yang lain. Ia akan melupakan secuil rasa yang tumbuh pada Mayuzumi, melupakan segala yang sudah terjadi antara mereka.

Ia telah memikirkan, jikalau untuk mengaplikasikan rasa sayang tidak harus dengan menjadi seorang kekasih. Akashi sudah memutuskan, kalau ia akan tetap memilih Nijimura sebagai kekasih dan akan menjadikan Mayuzumi sebagai kaka. Hanya jalan ini yang terbaik untuk tidak kehilangan salah satu atau dua-duanya dari mereka.

Hari ini rencana Akashi adalah menemui Mayuzumi dan ingin membicarakan keputusannya secara baik-baik. Ia tidak ingin ada kerenggangan antara mereka hanya karena cinta semu. Dan terlebih ia tidak ingin kalah dari Kuroko yang mendapat perhatian khusus.

 _Pucuk dicinta ulam tiba_. Akashi tidak perlu mengambil ponsel atau berjalan lebih jauh karena ia sudah menemukan sosok yang ingin ditemui. Mayuzumi berjalan kearahnya. Tapi ada kekecewaan saat melihat kalau pemuda berambut abu itu tidak sendirian. Ia tidak tahu sudah sejauh apa hubungan mereka berdua. Dan tidak ingin tahu. Sekarang terserah Mayuzumi akan berhubungan dengan siapa pun, tapi setidaknya jangan abaikan dirinya.

"Chihiro," sapa Akashi, saat pemilik marga Mayuzumi lewat tepat di hadapan. Finalnya, ia hanya tercengang menerima fakta kalau Mayuzumi sama sekali tidak melihat, tidak mendengar sapaannya. "Oi, Chihiro!?" katanya lagi dengan nada yang agak tinggi, berharap Mayuzumi berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang.

Namun Akashi seperti menantikan air laut yang surut dalam beberapa detik dengan cara dikuras. Emosi mulai menjadi ketika Mayuzumi tetap mengobrol santai dengan Kuroko tanpa memperdulikan panggilannya. Ia hanya dianggap pajangan tidak berarti. Kalau ingin mencari gara-gara Mayuzumi sudah memilih lawan yang salah.

Tatapan bak leser bisa kapan saja membolongi punggung Mayuzumi, ia melangkah penuh martabat dan berjalan cepat. Ketika tiba beberapa senti di belakang Mayuzumi dan Kuroko, Akashi menggeram. "Chihiro. Berhenti."

Kuroko sudah merinding dan sempat berhenti, sedang Mayuzumi bertahan dengan sikapnya. Ia tetap melangkah nyaman tanpa tahu predator sedang mengincar. Dan satu detik kemudian Akashi sudah berada di depan wajah Mayuzumi. Sangat dekat. Mata berkilat bulat. Kuroko sampai berpikir kalau sebentar lagi Mayuzumi akan tewas di makan oleh Akashi.

"Tuli. Kubilang berhenti," kata Akashi tegas.

Mayuzumi menghela putus asa. Sepertinya ia tidak akan bisa lolos. "Ada apa?" tanyanya tanpa minat.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk mengabaikanku."

Alis abu naik tidak paham. "Hei," ia menekan kening Akashi dengan punggung tangannya. "Kau sakit, ya? Hak setiap orang untuk melakukan apa pun. Termasuk aku mengabaikanmu. Dan kau tidak sespesial itu sehingga aku harus mengikuti semua yang kau inginkan."

Akashi menurunkan wajah kerasnya. Sakit hati Mayuzumi mengatakan hal tersebut. Masih banyak kan kalimat yang bisa dipakai untuk menjawabnya. "Aku ingin bicara."

"Yasudah tinggal bicara. Bukankah daritadi sudah bicara."

Apa perlu Akashi menjedotkan kepala Mayuzumi dulu baru dia akan mengerti. "Tetsuya," tutur Akashi melirik Kuroko. "Aku pinjam Chihiro dulu. Ada banyak hal yang harus kubicarakan dengannya. Kau jangan khawatir, pacarmu tidak akan kusakiti."

Kuroko menanggapi datar, dalam benak ia sedang termenung tentang ucapan Akashi yang mengatakan kalau Mayuzumi adalah pacarnya. Sepertinya ada yang salah paham. Itu tidak benar, Mayuzumi bukanlah pacarnya, bukan juga orang yang disukainya. Ia sudah memiliki seseorang yang berarti, Ogiwara Sigehiro.

Oh. Tentang malam yang lalu, sungguh mereka tidak melakukan sesuatu yang diluar batas. Kuroko hanya meminta bantuan Mayuzumi untuk datang ke rumah, sebab sang nenek harus dibawa ke dokter.

Orangtuanya sedang tidak ada di tempat saat itu. Dan Ogiwara pun jauh, keburu fatal kalau harus menunggunya dulu. Karena ia lumayan dekat dengan Mayuzumi sebagai senior-junior, mungkin karena hawa mereka yang sama. Jadi, seperti itulah ilustrasinya. Lagipula Mayuzumi tidak tega meninggalkan bocah kecil mengurus neneknya sendirian.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Akashi?" Mayuzumi memulai terlebih dahulu.

Kini mereka sedang berada di atap. Hanya berdua. Mencari tempat yang tepat supaya tidak mengganggu orang lain berjalan. Dan tidak akan sungkan kalau nantinya Akashi ingin berteriak sekeras apa pun.

"Masih ingat apa yang kuminta malam kemarin," tutur Akashi.

"Apa?"

"Tentang kita yang seperti biasa. Aku tidak mau kau menghidariku, Chihiro."

"Lalu kau mau aku bagaimana. Kurasa ini sudah seperti biasa. Aku bukan menghindarimu, hanya memberi ruang untukmu dan kekasihmu supaya tidak terganggu kehadiranku."

Akashi menghadap lurus Mayuzumi yang sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya di pagar. "Bohong. Aku tahu kau dengan baik. Aku tahu bagaimana dirimu saat bohong atau pun jujur."

"Kalau begitu, apa kau tahu kalau aku menyukaimu bukan sebuah kebohongan."

Akashi mengangguk.

"Baguslah. Sekarang sudah jelas, kan. Sepertinya, aku akan sakit kalau terus seperti itu bersamamu."

"Chihiro, kumohon pikirkan lagi. Aku mungkin egois, tapi sungguh aku tidak mau kehilanganmu."

Mayuzumi terkekeh. "Kau tidak mau kehilanganku. Tapi kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku. Ya, pantas kalau kau mengakui dirimu egois."

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Shuuzou. Tapi aku ingin bersamamu. Tidak bisakah kau mengerti?"

"AKASHI!" Mayuzumi menggeleng. Lama-lama ia naik pitam bicara dengan orang pintar. "AKU MENCINTAIMU, BRENGSEK! TIDAK KAH KAU TAHU ITU!" teriaknya lagi, tak sedikit pun melepas kontak dengan bola mata Akashi. "KALAU KAU INGIN AKU MENJADI SEPERTI YANG KAU MAU. AKU YAKIN DIRIMU PUN AKAN TERLUKA!"

"LALU BAGAIMANA DENGANKU!" balas Akashi. "AKU TIDAK INGIN JAUH DARIMU, BODOH!"

Mayuzumi menarik leher Akashi. Mencium bibir yang gemetar setelah berteriak. Seperti biasa, ia akan meraup semua dengan mulut, menghisap, menjelajah bagian dalamnya, menarik dan mengemut lidahnya. Hingga Akashi mau membalas ciuman itu, Mayuzumi melepaskan diri. Napas keduanya terengah.

"Lihat, kau sama sekali tidak menolakku, Akashi," katanya. "Dan wajah bersalahmu terhadap Nijimura setelah kita melakukan ciuman, sex, atau yang lainnya. Itu membuatku sakit."

Akashi diam.

"Ketika kau merasa bersalah terhadap Nijimura, aku pun merasa bersalah terhadap dirimu. Karena aku, kau mempunyai kesalahan. Kau menyakiti dirimu dan tidak bisa jujur. Kau harus ada dalam posisi yang sulit."

"Chihiro, aku..."

"Itu lah maksud perkataanku sebelumnya. Kalau kita tetap bersama, bagaimanapun bentuknya hanya akan membuatmu terluka. Akashi, dengar, walau kau mungkin berpikir tidak akan terjadi sesuatu, tapi ketika kita sedang berdua hal-hal seperti tadi bisa saja terjadi. Karena aku melihatmu sebagai orang yang kusayangi, jadi tidak mungkin kalau aku tahan untuk tidak menggodamu."

"Aku tahu."

Mayuzumi menegadahkan kepala dan mencoba menarik napas dalam-dalam. Menenangkan batinnya yang menangis. Kau tahu, batin yang menangis lebih sakit daripada langsung mengeluarkan air mata. Ini mungkin keputusan yang tepat.

"Nah. Kulihat Nijimura sangat tulus terhadapmu, Akashi. Berhentilah menghianati dan menyakitinya. Dia orang yang tepat untukmu. Tidak ada yang sama sepertinya kalau kau kehilangan. Jadi, jangan sia-siakan dia."

Mayuzumi mengulas rambut Akashi, memberi tahu kalau pun Akashi tidak memilihnya, jangan takut untuk tidak dicintai olehnya. Ia hanya menyukai seorang Akashi. Untuk yang terakhir, Mayuzumi mencium ubun-ubunnya. Sebelum ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Akashi yang terisak. Mayuzumi tidak ingin di sana lebih lama, karena pasti ia tidak tega dan ingin menghapus air matanya yang jatuh sia-sia.

Jika diibaratkan perang, ia adalah orang yang sudah kalah sebelum bertempur. Tidak akan dipilih sebagai kandidat pertama kalau yang jadi sandingan adalah Nijimura. Dari segala aspek sudah tentu Nijimura lebih baik berkali lipat. Sikap, sifat, kepribadian, dan bagaimana dia menunjukkan rasa sayangnya pada Akashi. Sudah pasti sangat berkebalikan dengannya.

Kalau Nijimura 100, ia hanya 40. Sangat buruk. Kalau Nijimura bisa datang tepat waktu setelah Akashi memerintah, ia baru datang kalau Akashi sudah marah. Kalau Nijimura bisa mengatakan cinta sehari lima kali, ia tidak sama sekali. Kalau Nijimura bisa selalu membuat Akashi tersenyum atau tertawa, ia hanya bisa membuat Akashi kesal dan merana. Tidak ada nilai plus darinya kecuali membuat Akashi liar di bawah.

Jika Akashi memilihnya yang tanpa melakukan aksi, akan tidak adil bagi Nijimura yang sudah berjuang. Bahkan, waktu bisa menjawab mana sebuah proses yang akan dimenangkan. Karena di mata siapa pun ia hanya dikenal sebagai yang ketiga. Ketiga dalam hubungan dua mahluk adalah perusak. Dan akhirnya, ia lah yang akan paling dibenci.

Ia bisa menerima itu, kodrat tidak akan bisa dirubah. Namun sebagai orang ketiga yang langsung merasakannya ia ingin membela. Jangan pandang ia sebagai perusak hubungan orang lain. Sebab cinta memang tidak memiliki mata.

Cinta tidak menolak untuk dimiliki siapa pun, diletakkan di hati siapa pun. Mau kau jelek atau tampan kau memiliki cinta. Mau kau kaya atau miskin kau memiliki cinta. Mau kau tuli, buta, cerdas, ilmuan, cacat, autis, bodoh, idiot, semuanya memiliki cinta. Jadi tidak pantas kalau ia disudutkan.

"Kalau kau punya waktu untuk mengikutiku," Mayuzumi memberhentikan langkah di tengah perjalanan menuju apartemen dan berbalik ke belakang, "kenpa tidak gunakan untuk menjemput kekasihmu di kampus. Dia sedang ada dimasa sulit, kurasa kau orang yang paling dibutuhkannya, Nijimura."

"Aku tidak sedang mengikutimu. Aku hanya berjalan di belakangmu," jawab Nijimura. "Aku sudah menghubunginya namun dia tidak merespon, aku hanya ingin tahu ada apa dengan Akashi karena sikapnya aneh sejak kita duduk bertiga."

Manik kelabu saling melihat. Mayuzumi mendesis pening. Diselesaikan lebih cepat lebih baik. Sikap Nijimura yang tidak tahu apa-apa, tandanya Akashi belum mengatakan apa pun tentangnya. Tidak ada pilihan lain, Mayuzumi membawa Nijimura ke rumah tanpa berkata apa pun lagi.

Menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa, Mayuzumi merasakan itu dalam diri Nijimura. Sebelum masuk dalam pembicaraan berat, ia menghidangkan beberapa minuman kaleng dingin. Dan mempersilahkan Nijimura untuk menikmati.

"Saat kau mengatakan ... jika Akashi pacarmu," tutur Nijimura, berhenti sejenak dan mengambil satu kaleng minuman. Ia pandang tanpa dibuka. "Kurasa tidak ada candaan di dalamnya," melanjutkan, menatap Mayuzumi dengan sejuta tuntutan.

"Aku inginnya memang bukan candaan," kata Mayuzumi sedikit menarik bibirnya. "Tapi dia tidak memilihku. Bukankah itu menjadi candaan, sekarang?"

"Apa maksudnya?" Nijimura meletakkan kembali kaleng minuman yang diambil. Dia sudah tidak berminat. Ia hanya ingin kejelasan. "Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Akashi. Walaupun dia selalu bersamaku, tapi pikirannya tidak denganku. Tapi dia akan semangat jika aku menyebut namamu. Dia mulai menceritakan bagaimana sikapmu terhadapnya."

"Akashi sungguh belum berkata apa pun padamu?" tanya Mayuzumi, meski ia sudah tahu, setidaknya ini bisa memperjelas.

Nijimura menggeleng. "Aku tahu kau menyukainya karena itu sudah jelas. Tapi apakah Akashi juga menyukaimu?"

Tidak ada alasan untuknya berbohong. Pada akhirnya semua akan tersakiti, baik dirinya, Nijimura, maupun Akashi. Karena mereka bertiga berada dalam posisi yang sama-sama sulit walau dengan sudut pandang yang berbeda. Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan dan tidak ada yang bisa dibenarkan. Atau semuanya salah dan semuanya benar. Segala sesuatu yang diawali dengan memulai ujungnya harus diakhiri.

"Ya, dia menyukaiku."

"APA!?" jantung Nijimura memompa lebih cepat dari biasanya, karena kecepatan tersebut ia bisa merasakan kalau tubuhnya mulai memanas. Saat terlalu senang, jantung akan bereaksi seperti ini, dan saat merasa sangat sakit jantung pun akan bereaksi yang sama. perbedaannya hanya dalam keadaan. Kini Nijimura merasa dijatuhkan.

"Tenanglah," tutur Mayuzumi. "Dia memang menyukaiku, tapi yang menjadi pilihannya hanya kau. Akashi tidak ingin meninggalkanmu hanya karena aku. Itu artinya dia masih bisa melihat siapa yang terbaik untuknya."

"Bagaimanapun penjelasanmu, intinya Akashi sudah menghianatiku," Nijimura memejamkan mata untuk menenangkan hatinya yang begitu terluka. Tidak akan berpura-pura tegar. Definisi kecewa tak akan bisa menggambarkan bagaimana keadaannya saat ini. Orang yang ia perjuangkan sama sekali tidak menghargai usahanya.

Mayuzumi tahu bagaimana perasaan Nijimura. Tapi itulah kenyataan yang harus dia hadapi. "Dalam hal ini aku yang salah. Aku yang telah menggodanya terlebih dahulu."

"Sialan!" kedua telapak tangannya mengepal sampai kuku yang sudah agak panjang menusuk kulit dalam. "Jangan membelanya, brengsek. Tidak akan ada asap kalau tidak ada api. Sudah berapa lama kalian mempermainkanku?"

"Jujur aku tidak suka pertanyaanmu."

"Perduli setan. Aku ingin jawabanmu!"

"Aku tidak tahu pastinya, kemungkinan empat bulan terakhir ini."

Nijimura menunduk, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia menarik napas panjang. "Apa kalian melakukan sesuatu lebih dari sekedar pelukan?"

Mayuzumi mendesis, "Aku rasa kau sudah tahu itu, karena aku juga menyukai–"

Buk!

Tinjuan yang Nijimura tahan akhirnya terlepas tepat mengenai rahang Mayuzumi. "Bajingan!" benar, Mayuzumi tidak perlu menjelaskan dengan detail apa saja yang sudah mereka lakukan. Ia mengerti dan sangat paham. Dan yang tidak pernah ia sangka adalah Akashi yang menikmatinya tanpa menolak. Nijimura yakin bukan hanya sekali dua kali. Kalau ia pulang hanya untuk mendapatkan ini, entah kenapa penyesalan mulai tumbuh.

Sedang Mayuzumi tidak bereaksi. Tetap dengan wajah datar meski merasakan ngilu yang luar biasa. Ia tidak ada niat membalas Nijimura, karena ia pun akan melakukan hal yang sama jika ada dalam posisinya. Akibat yang tidak perlu dihindari.

"Maaf," gumam Nijimura. Memijit pelipis akan kekhilafannya. "Tidak seharusnya aku melakuka itu. Bagaimanapun Akashi yang bersalah. Jika dia benar-benar mencintaiku, dia akan berpikir seribu kali sebelum bermain denganmu. Dia akan memikirkan bagaimana jika aku tahu. Kalau dia tergoda hanya karena rayuanmu, entah kenapa cinta kami hanya sebagai percobaan semata. Kau bisa bayangkan, aku bekerja lelah sembari memikirkannya, tapi orang yang kupikirkan malah bercinta dengan orang lain."

Nijimura bisa paham kalau Akashi bilang tidak ingin lagi dengannya. Bisa mengerti itu, mungkin Akashi tidak suka hubungan jarak jauh, ia ingin ditemani secara nyata bukan hanya lewat ponsel. Tapi pandangan dan kepercayaan ini runtuh ketika Akashi menduakannya di belakang. Baginya penghianatan lebih buruk dibandingkan Akashi meninggalkanya secara terang-terangan.

Meski Mayuzumi mengatakan kalau Akashi lebih memilihnya, tidak akan merubah pandangan pada kenyataan jikalau ia sangat sakit hati. Nijimura tipe orang yang tegas dan akan sangat mencintai pasangan jika perasaannya dihargai, namun jika sebaliknya, entahlah. Sangat sakit sampai rasanya tidak ingin menyebut nama itu lagi.

"Kau bisa bicarakan ini dengan Akashi baik-baik," saran Mayuzumi.

"Tidak akan bisa lagi menjadi baik-baik."

"Kau mencintainya bukan?"

"Karena aku terlalu mencintainya, makanya aku tidak bisa menerima permainan kalian. Bodohnya aku berharap begitu banyak."

Mereka diam dalam waktu yang lama. Sampai akhirnya Nijimura mengambil kaleng minuman yang sebelumnya ia letakkan, dibuka dan ditegak cepat. "Ibaratkan minuman ini," katanya, menimang kaleng di depan mata. "Kalau saja tidak kau sia-siakan selagi masih dingin, pasti rasanya lebih nikmat," ia tertawa di atas batin yang membludak. "Tapi kalau kau mau tetap minum tentu saja rasanya hambar, iya kan?"

Mayuzumi mengangguk, ia terima ocehan Nijimura. Ia dapat mengambil pesan dari kata-kata itu. Intinya meskipun hubungan Nijimura dengan Akashi dipertahankan, mereka tidak akan merasa sama seperti yang sebelumnya. Akan ada lubang besar di antara keduanya.

"Sejujurnya..." ucap Nijimura. "Aku sudah memikirkan ini beribu kali kalau andai kata memang Akashi menghianati. Dan mungkin inilah jawaban. Kau bisa menjaganya untukku?"

Mayuzumi terkesiap, ia menegakkan tubuh dari senderen. "Aku tahu maksudmu, tapi apa kau serius?"

"Semalam aku dapat panggilan dari kantor. Malam ini aku akan kembali ke Amerika. Aku ... mungkin tidak bisa menemui Akashi lagi. Akan tambah menyakiti kalau aku melihat wajahnya. Bukan karena benci, tapi karena aku mencintainya lebih dari yang dia tahu dan aku tidak bisa menerima semua ini. Kalau aku menemuinya, air mataku akan habis," katanya sembari tertawa keras namun putus asa. "Sampaikan pesanku padanya untuk tetap bahagia."

"Aku tidak mau menyampaikan. Setidaknya temui Akashi dan bilang apa yang kau rasakan. Meski pun dia salah karena tidak jujur padamu, tapi aku yakin dia memiliki alasan."

"Aku tahu. Alasannya mungkin baik baginya, tapi tidak denganku."

Mayuzumi berhenti bicara. Ketika sudah menyarankan, namun tidak didengar mungkin orang itu lebih tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Nijimura menegak tetesan terakhir dari kaleng, "terima kasih minumnya," ia beranjak. "Aku harus pergi."

Lemas. Untung kedua kaki masih bisa menumpu dan bergerak membuka pintu. Ia tidak harus membuat tampang kaget saat menemukan siapa gerangan yang berdiri di baliknya. Sebab Nijimura tahu dari awal kalau Akashi ada di sana.

"Shuuzou.." parau.

Nijimura meneteskan cairan bening dari mata. Namun ia buru-buru menghapusnya. Sudah dibilang, kalau ia bertemu air matanya akan habis. Melewati Akashi dan berhenti sebentar. "Sei, kurasa kau sudah mendengar semua yang kukatakan. Jadi tidak perlu ada yang harus dijelaskan lagi. Aku mencintaimu, sangat. Tapi hatiku terlalu sakit untuk memaafkan. Kau memang harus merasakan ini supaya kau bisa lebih menghargai sebuah perasaan."

Tanpa menoleh Nijimura melanjutkan niat awal untuk segera pergi dari sini. Akashi tidak bisa dihubungi tapi ia bisa datang ke sini. Sikap itu menunjukkan kalau perasaannya pada Mayuzumi bukan sekedar suka. Atau mungkin ia baru sadar, kalau yang menjadi penghalang dari awal adalah dirinya sendiri.

Mayuzumi menyaksikan hingga lelaki bertubuh tegap dan bersurai raven itu lenyap dari pandangan. Kini netranya bergulir pada satu-satunya figur yang sedang meratap di hadapan.

"Aku memang salah. Jadi jangan mengomeliku," kata Akashi, merasa kalau tatapan Mayuzumi mulai mengintimidasi.

"Kau tidak mau mengejarnya?"

"Apa yang dikatakan Shuuzou benar, aku pantas mendapatkan ini. Aku perlu menyakiti diriku sediri untuk memahami orang lain. Bahkan hukuman ini tidak akan setimpal dengan sakit hatinya."

Mayuzumi mendengus. "Mau masuk? Kalau ada yang melihatmu menangis di sini, aku tidak mau dituduh menjaili anak kecil," katanya melawak.

"Tsk, Chihiro!" Akashi menyeret kaki yang tersampul sepatu hitam mengkilat itu memasuki ruangan.

Mayuzumi melakukan ini bukan untuk mencari perhatian dan mengambil hati Akashi yang sedang patah. Bukan juga mencari alasan sebagai pahlawan yang ada ketika dibutuhkan. Mayuzumi hanya tahu bagaimana rapuhnya diri Akashi. Kalau ia meninggalkannya juga seperti Nijimura, Akashi akan merasa sendirian dan tenggelam dalam kekalutan. Dan ia akan merasa bersalah akan hal itu, bagaimana pun secara tidak langsung dirinya ikut andil dalam hancurnya hubungan mereka.

Selepas mengunci pintu Mayuzumi berbalik dan Akashi menjeratnya dengan sebuah pelukan. Pemuda magenta itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada.

"Chihiro, suatu saat apa Shuuzou akan memaafkanku."

"Sekarang pun dia sudah memaafkanmu. Hanya saja hatinya perlu penyesuaian yang baru."

Ia bukan satu-satunya orang yang ada dalam pikiran Akashi. Juga bukan satu-satunya orang yang mencintai Akashi. Namun jika diberi kesempatan untuk menjaganya, ia tidak akan lari.

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca. Semoga semuanya menikmati dan terhibur. Ini drama banget, ya? Haha. Maapkeun. Dan jangan tanya kenapa kalau ada Nijimura di MayuAka pasti ada Kuroko hehehe.**

 **Btw, kalau ada yang nunggu fanfic (kalauadahaha) yang multi chap. Mohon maaf, saya tidak bisa melanjutkannya. Dan kemungkinan ada yang akan dihapus, kecuali yang drabble masih lanjut kalau ada ide wkwk. Saya jadi sok sibuk mulai satu tahun ke depan/nggaktanya.**

 **Tapi kalau sekedar one shot, tenang saja pasti sesekali up. So, tungguin aja yang butuh asupan MayuAka.**

 **MayuAka.**


End file.
